


Blind love

by homestekExplained



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autistic Dirk Strider, Autistic Jake English, Autistic Roxy Lalonde, Blind Dirk Strider, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Jake English, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Sadstuck, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Jake English, Trans Roxy Lalonde, dirkjake - Freeform, please just let these boys be happy ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestekExplained/pseuds/homestekExplained
Summary: Your name is Jake English, you are a college student, though you couldn't put a finger on whatexactlyyou're studying, as it changes every chance you can rechoose a course. Currently, you are majoring in the ‘Inventions and Ideas’ course at Skaia university. You have a part-time career as a figure model, as well as helping out at your grandmother's botanical shop every chance you get. And you just fell in loveYour name is Dirk Strider, you study robotics and art at Skia University. You spend your free time practicing your skills with music, art, and robots. You do robotic, sewing, and art-related commissions for your job as well as starting to publish music and on top of it all you run a blog. And you just fell in love
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Caliborn, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Caliborn/Equius Zahhak, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Equius Zahhak, Caliborn/Equius Zahhak, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Jake English & Roxy Lalonde, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Kudos: 6





	Blind love

**Author's Note:**

> No TWs today other than slightly implied family issues at the very end!

Those eyes, _your _eyes. They have haunted you all of your life, _ruined _all of your life. Even when you died those _damn eyes _would remain.______

_____ _

____

Unless they _didn't _.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____

____

Your name is Jake English, you are a college student, though you couldn't put a finger on what _exactly _you're studying, as it changes every chance you can rechoose a course. Currently, you are majoring in the ‘Inventions and Ideas’ course at Skaia university. You have a part-time career as a figure model, as well as helping out at your grandmother's botanical shop every chance you get.__

____

____

Currently, though, you are in the cafeteria. Your friend Caliborn is supposed to be meeting you sometime soon, he mentioned that he was bringing a friend from his abstract art class, so you assume that's what's taking so long. As you impatiently start to eat your fries someone walks up behind you. “Guess who English” the voice is simultaneously squeaky and high-pitched and rough and scratchy. “Hm, let me guess, a big asshat named Caliborn?” you say sarcastically as he laughs and takes a seat across from you, that's when you see his friend. This man is quite possibly the most beautiful person you have ever seen. He has dense coiled curls, being an ash brown at the roots and a sandy color in the body of the hair, all pulled back into a low ponytail with a headband. His clothes suit him well, being a bright orange sleeveless shirt and a pair of leggings with an odd pair of triangular sunglasses. He looks effortlessly amazing.

“Earth to English” Cal snaps his fingers in front of your face. “Ah sorry, just spacing out again” you laugh, he rolls his eyes “This is Dirk Strider, as you know he is in my abstract art class, I thought you two might get along since you are both annoying assholes who love to bully me” he leans back in his chair and steals one of your fries. “Well nice to meet you then Dirk! My name is Jake English!” you smile at him and hold out a hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you too,” he says semi awkwardly, you just sit there for a moment waiting for him to shake your hand back before you just put it back down. 

You spend the rest of the lunch period joking around with Dirk and Cal, it seems Dirk is pretty fun to talk to once he breaks out of his shy shell. The bell rings as you finish your food and pick up your tray. Cal and Dirk stand up as well, Cal grabbing both him and Dirk's trays, his being mostly eaten and Dirks barely picked at, the fact Dirk didn't seem to eat much seems odd for some reason but you brush it off. “Well I’m off to class, cant keep robotics class waiting for too much longer!” You announce as you sling your bag around your shoulder “Oh wait your in robotics too?” Dirk grabs his bag as you say yes “Damn it seems your stuck with me for yet another period English, you can't escape me and my horrible sense of humor” he smirks sarcastically as you chuckle “Yeah! If you can wait a moment for me to throw out my tray we can walk together!” he nods to that and follows you as you throw your tray out and start walking to the class, joking about how much you hate the teacher until you make your way in and sit down.

As you sit down at your seat in the middle of the back of the classroom you look over at Dirk, who seems to be setting up some recording system on his laptop at the same time as setting up some music to listen to. The recording bit is slightly odd but it's not your place to comment. You open up your phone and boot up Pesterchum, messaging your moiral Roxy. 

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GT: Good afternoon Roxy!

TG: Jakey!!!

TG: omg ur just the person i needed to talk to

TG: guess who is comming to your town!!

TG: *coming

TG: im gonna be there next month!!!!

GT: Really??? Wow, that is gobsmacking fantastic! 

GT: Is there any particular reason or are you just dropping by to say hello or something? I would hate to make have you come all this way just to say hello or something of the sort

TG: nah nah dw

TG: im actually going to be moving there for the time being

TG: im gonna be staying with some og my bros that live down there!

TG: *of

TG: omg i can finally explain my weird ass family tree to you!!!

TG: but yeah im going to be staying down there fr a few moths!

TG: *months gdammit

GT: That sounds amazing congrats!

GT: Er, I do have to ask though, is everything alright? I wouldn't put it aside you to just move suddenly but this seems like more then that.

TG: oh yeah

TG: its nothing bad!

TG: my moms just gonna be busy for a bit and i dont really need ta be around then really

GT: Aw well I hope she becomes less busy at some point soon! I am very exited to be able to hangout with you again though! 

"English!" the teacher yells "Put your phone down and focus on the lesson will you" you blush embarrassedly and hide your phone under the table

TG: is gonna be wicked

TG: just me you and the city

TG: on the weekdays we rest

TG: waiting for our chance

TG: then on the weekends?

TG: we attack at full forse

TG: *force

GT: As great as that sounds I do have class right now and my blumming teacher told me to focus so this is where I make my leave. 

TG: aw to bad

TG: talk to me later though!!!

GT: Of course, have a good day Roxy! 

TG: u too jakey!

golgothasTerror [GT] cessed pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time doing a pesterlog format and oh s h a t that was hard.


End file.
